mi amo natsu
by titania-chan
Summary: natsu es un chico normal como todos tiene padres separados y encuentra que su vida es normal y encuentra que lo unico divertido es jugar videojuegos y ver anime hasta que de la nada cae una chica que hara que la vida de natsu cambie para siempre


(fairy tail)-pensamiento

**Fairy tail- **lugares o los pov

Fairy tail- conversación

(N/A: fairy tail)- lo que pienso yo XD

no soy dueña de fairy tail , bla bla etc

* * *

cap 1 "te encontré"

Pov natsu

Como todos los días me levanto para ir a la escuela, bueno relativamente….

Natsu levántate-me empujaba mi mejor amiga así es lisanna, ella es novia de sting uno de los chicos mas populares de la escuela sabertooh- nee natsu levántate llegaremos tarde

"Ya voy, voy "-dije , Siempre es lo mismo lisanna entra a mi departamento me levanta me hace el desayuno y listo nos vamos a la escuela todos los años es lo mismo por mi parte ya me acostumbre a esta vida, creo que lo único que hace la diferencia es ver anime y jugar videojuegos y sobres mi padres umh ellos viajan todo el tiempo me dan dinero toda las semanas para mis gastos y también por el tiempo perdido

Ahh , que flojera es ir al colegio no crees lisanna

Para mi es divertido y están nuestros amigos yo no le veo lo aburrido-ella siempre tan positiva

Si tu lo dices-después de eso nos fuimos callados todo el camino

**~ Entrada del colegio~**

Sabes, lo que te falta en tu vida-dijo lisanna

otra vez con lo mismo-pensé siempre me dice lo mismo

necesitas una novia

(aquí viene de nuevo), lisanna no necesito una novia no la necesito ya-la mire y me fui indignado

Siempre me dicen todos mi amigos lo mismo "necesitas un novia" solo por que ellos la tienen no me metan en ello, no se como pero llegue a mi sala 2-D

Otro día mas *suspiro* será mejor entrar-pense

Hola flamita-grito gray el es mi amigo/enemigo nuestra relación es extraña- ahh hola lisanna casi llegas tarde

Umh si es que llame a es sting hoy tenia un partido importante y le quería dar buena suerte y ahh hola minna

Hola lisanna-dijo erza ella es la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y tiene un novio llamado jerall me da pena el pobre pero bueno- hola natsu

Hola erza, juvia, ice princess, levy, cara de hierro, loke, elfam y evergreen-dije sin muchos ánimos

Hola natsu -dijieron todos

Nee escucharo que hoy habrá un lluvia de estrellas-dijo levy muy animada

Enserio sugoi debe ser muy romatico-dijo lisanna

Juvia quiere ir con gray-sama- decía juvia

Hagamos un citas todo vamos con alguien al parque para ver las estrellas que les parece-dijo lisanna

**Pov nastu**

Osea todos con su novio o novias aunque ellos sean mis amigos yo soy el único soltero aunque no me molestas pero siempre quieren que vaya con ellos y al final terminan todos besándose y yo tomando bebida

**Pov normal**

Invitare a aries – dijo loke

Aries?- pregunto gray

Asi es ella es mi novia- dijo con orgullo

QUE!- gritamos todos

Eso significa que el león mujeriego tiene dueña- dijo burlonamente ganjell

Que buena idea- dijo evergreen

Es de hombres salir con sus novias- grito elfam

Ya cállate no se como pude ser tu novia- dijo evergreen mientras colpeaba a elfam con su abanico

Pero a mi me parece una buena idea, le diré a jerall para ir y todos ustedes tienen que ir incluso tu natsu-con tono de orden

Que por que a mi

Por que eres nuestro amigo y debes ir-dijo lisanna

Para que , para verlos todos besándose mientras yo bebo un bebida solo en un rincón, no gracias- saque mis útiles por que las clases iban a empezar

Pero nat…..- trato de decir lisanna pero fue interrumpida por el profesor jefe gildarts

Bueno jóvenes empiezan las clases- dijo el profesor gildarts

**Pov natsu**

Asi fue todo el día, clases, clases, recreo, de nuevo clases, hora de almuerzo y nos vamos realmente es muy aburrida mi vida

Natsu!

Lisanna que quieres – pregunte pero se lo que quiere

Natsu ven con notros, por fa- me dijo implorándome

No gracias pero diviértanse – después de eso me fui a mi casa a terminar de jugar una partida que tengo guardada

**Pov lisanna**

Ese natsu, siempre esta tan anti-social como siempre umh pero no me rendiré haré que vuelva a ser el chico alegre no me rendiré, umh será mejor llamar a sting para decirle sobre las estrellas y también le dire a mira-nee para que invite a su novio laxus jajaja esta noche será divertida, después de pensar me dirigi a mi casa a preparar todo

.

.

.

.**pov natsu**

Vi la hora era como las 8:30 y la lluvia de estrellas es a las 9

Umh creo que un fui un poco pesado con los demás después de todo ellos siempre me animan después de la separación de mis padres y no es su culpa de que yo este solo- me dije

Fui hacia la ventana el cielo se veía precioso, no habían muchas estrellas pero eso no importaba y como se acerca el verano está fresco, al final me decidí tome un chaleco y mis llaves y me fui hacia la plaza, trate de ver la hora

Umh parece que no traje el celu, que lata- mirando el cielo empezaron salir muchas estrellas a una velocidad increíble- creo que no alcance a llegar después de todo

Llegue a un barranco (N/A: bueno por lo que eh visto de anime siempre cuando pasa el rio hay con un prado para bajo, no sé si me explico bn pero espero que entiendan un poco) me acosté en el pasto para mirar el cielo , hasta que vi un estrella fugas, al principio pense que una de las estrellas que estaban en el espectáculo de la "lluvia de estrellas"

Umh parece que debo pedir un deseo-pense que podía pedir hasta que- desearía encontrar la otra línea de mi hilo rojo- se que suena cursi pero cuando chico siempre soñé con encontrar esa persona especial- no pasa nada creo qu…

" te encontré"

"Que mierda" de la nada vi al cielo y vi algo parecía un hoyo negro y de ahí vi caer algo brillante, Salí corriendo en dirección hacia donde algo o alguien estaba cayendo, no se como pero llegue y alcance para atraparla… bueno casi atrapada pero eso no es lo importante si no que ver si esta bien

Oye despierta, despierta- la empecé a mover para que despertara

Natsu…- fue lo único que dijo

Sera mejor llevarla a mi casa no la puedo dejarla aquí, la tome al estilo nupcial pero…. Tiene halas!, así es tenia unas halas enormes como las de un angel pero se parecían como a las de un hada, también ella llevaba un vestido blanco simple y era rubia pero no era tiempo para verla porque*rebote* baje la vista para ver su pecho …. SON ENORMES! … natsu que mierda estás pensando hombre, tu no eres un pervertido, tu no lo eres, no lo eres, no lo eres .. después de terminar mi pelea mental llegue a mi casa," por suerte nadie nos vio ne"- me dije, cuando entre la lleve a mi pieza y la acosté en mi cama parece que hoy dormiré en el sillón, ahora que lo pienso cuando pedi mi deseo ella cayo del cielo eso significa que….. ella es mi otro lado del hilo rojo!

* * *

**espero que les haya gustado y la pregunta es quien esta chica caida del cielo, natsu que hara que pasara en el prox cap todo ese sabra en el prox cap XD**


End file.
